


Kitchen

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants), scholarlydragon



Series: Discovery [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Sensual Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Hades introduces Persephone to desires she didn't realize she had.





	Kitchen

Persephone leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for the kettle to boil. She absent-mindedly pulled up the strap of her tank top as it slid down her shoulder, then reached down to scratch the back of her upper thigh, just below the edge of her shorts. The Saturday had been a welcome break from a long work week. They had spent the morning getting things done around the house, knocking out chores together, and Persephone was looking forward to spending a lazy afternoon with Hades.

A warm presence behind her alerted her to Hades’ presence a moment before he pressed close against her back, running his hands down her arms and over her hands against the counter. He whispered in her ear, "Hello there, sexy."

She smiled and leaned back into his muscled chest, inhaling the smoky scent of him. "Hello." Her body responded to his nearness the way it always did, with a wash of warmth and a tightening her core. 

"I was passing by and couldn't resist you standing here." He splayed one hand over her belly, reaching across her chest to cup her shoulder and the strap of her tank top slipped down once more. As Hades kissed slowly over her shoulder, she could feel his mouth curve into a smile.

"Oh?" she said, lifting an arm to bury her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck. "And why is that?"

"Because it only takes one look at your beautiful body, even clothed, and I'm wanting you." He kissed slowly to the point of her shoulder, pressing his awakening erection against her rear.

Her smile widened and she pressed her bottom back into him, shameless rubbing over his rapidly growing bulge. "That must make things awkward in public," she teased.

"Frequently." He chuckled as he rolled his hips against her. "It's a good thing we're at home where I need not restrain myself."

Persephone raised her other arm so both hands were at the back of his neck, pressing her ass into his groin and arching her back, putting her large, pert breasts on display. In the short time they’d been together, they had explored myriad ways to enjoy and pleasure each other, each new discovery a joyous ecstasy in itself.

Hades ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing lightly, before tracing his grip up over her arms, lifting her wrists in one large hand and holding them firmly. His long fingers encircled her wrists, his palm warm and solid. Persephone gasped and shuddered at his grip, just a little too firm for playfulness.  _ What is he doing? _

Hades grinned at her reaction and lifted her arms higher until they were stretched straight above her head, not enough for pain but enough to restrict movement. He held her, grip gentle but implacable and, to all appearances, simply waiting.

Persephone's breath quickened. The sense of being pinned, of being trapped, excited in her in a way she would not have anticipated. "Hades ... " she breathed

He kissed the back of her arm lightly and she could feel his smile against her skin. By that alone, she knew he had recognized the note of trembling excitement in her voice. His own voice was a purring rumble in her ear. "Yes, Kore?"

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm holding your wrists," he murmured, soft kisses moving along the flesh of her inner arm. "Why? Did you have something to say about it?"

She blinked. She felt vulnerable and exposed. She  _ liked _ it. "W-why?"

"Well," he drawled, "I had simply wanted to touch you, so I lifted your arms. However... you seem to be having such an interesting reaction to it. So, I wondered if you wanted to discuss it. For instance," he bent to whisper in her ear. "You haven't asked me to release you yet."

Persephone considered this for a moment, breath coming short. "I assumed it was because you were going to do something. T-to me.”

He drifted his mouth along the inner curve of her elbow and whispered heatedly against the skin, "Do you want me to?"

"Yes," she whispered, and a shiver ran through her, sheath rippling in anticipation.

He moved slowly in front of her, hand still holding her wrists above her head. He looked down at her, a half-smile curving his lips. "Does that excite you? The idea of being helpless to whatever I might choose to do to you?"

Persephone's eyes were wide, and she nodded. Heat spread through her core and her nipples grew taut.

"My love, you are simply full of surprises," he murmured with a broad grin. He turned her gently, lowering her hands to rest on the island in the middle of the kitchen. He rested his hands over hers, pressing them to the cool surface. "There is a name for that desire you're feeling."

"T-there is?" she breathed.

" _ Submission _ ", he whispered, pressing close against her back. "You surrender control to another. Submit to them. In the surrender is the potential for deep and transporting pleasure."

Persephone drew in a shuddering breath. "I like that."

Hades growled possessively. "Do you?" He spread one hand over her belly, drawing her back against his pelvis. "It would be my pleasure to teach you all about submission, little goddess. The first thing we must establish is your safeword."

"W-what's a safeword?" she asked hoarsely. Hades was normally very careful to not let their size difference overwhelm her but right now...right now he was looming over her with an air of barely leashed physical power and she was shocked at the eager way in which her body responded to it.

"If anything that happens becomes too much for you," he purred in her ear, "it's a way for you to call a halt. A word that you would not use otherwise. A signal to stop." He nipped at her earlobe. "Because, short of that word, once you submit... you are not in control of what happens."

"Narcissus," she breathed, shuddering with desire. The idea of giving herself over to him so completed aroused her more than anything they had yet done together.

He nodded. "Very well. Now for the rules. I will tell you what I want you to do and you will do it. Quickly and completely. If you do not, there will be... repercussions. If at any point things become too much or too intense, use your safe word. Do you understand? And, if you understand, do you consent to submit?"

She nodded, breath coming quickly, anxious to see what would happen next.

"No, little goddess." He curled one hand around her throat, his grip firm but gentle, and his low growl carried an unmistakable air of command. "I wish to hear you say it. Voice your consent. And you will address me as 'Your Majesty'."

Persephone moaned softly. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Very good, little goddess," Hades said approvingly. He cupped one hand over her ass cheek, fingers curling under the hem of her shorts. "Your first lesson. When you are submitting, your pleasure is not your own. It is mine. To give or deny as I see fit. Your body is mine to stoke, soothe, or leave wanting."

Persephone trembled. Her mind raced with visions of helpless need left unslaked until he chose to show her mercy. Letting out a long, shuddering breath, she whispered, "Yes, Your Majesty."

His fingers slid under the hem of her shorts, tracing slowly from the back of her leg to the front. "You will be wet and aching before we are through because it pleases me to see you wanting." He drifted up to the front of her shorts, pressing his palm against the snap and zipper, his fingers splayed sensuously over her mound. "My promise to you is that I will never leave you entirely unsatisfied, short of punishment, when we play these games. But you will endure want, and you will come  _ when _ and only  _ if _ I say."

She whimpered at this, her hips jerking forward against his fingers. "Yes, Your Majesty," she whispered.

He popped the snap of her shorts and eased the zipper down as he purred in her ear, still pressed close against her back. "There are layers and depths of submission, little flower. This is but the first. We shall delve deeper perhaps, at a later date... into lessons of pain and pleasure and how the hot sting of the former can heighten the latter exquisitely. For now, though, you will learn something of discipline and surrender..." He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts.

Persephone's hands balled up into tight fists as she struggled to stay still under his exploring hands. She moaned.

His light grip skimmed her shorts down over her hips and let them fall to the floor. Hades returned his hands to her hips. "Step out of them and spread your legs."

She obeyed, flicking the shorts away with her foot and returning to stand with her legs shoulder width apart, hands splayed on the countertop. Her breath came fast and heavy, and she felt her wet arousal seep between her lower lips.

Hades kept his hands on her hips and pressed his own close, letting her feel the contour of his erection in his trousers against her bare ass cheek. "Do you feel that? How much your eager submission pleases me? You always arouse me, little flower, but seeing you like this, given over to me completely..." He exhaled heavily, almost a growl. "It's intoxicating."

Persephone shuddered at this, instinctively pressing herself to into him, already aching.

"Stretch your arms out across the island. Far as you can with hands together. Up on your toes."

Persephone rose up on her toes and stretched her torso over the counter as much as she could, and then extended her arms as far as they would go, quivering in anticipation.

Hades circled the island to stand before her, unbuckling and removing his belt in smooth, unhurried motions. Refastening it into a wide circle, he looped it around her wrists, drawing the leather through itself until her hands were drawn together. The other end of the loop hooked around a sturdy drawer handle. "You will be released from your bonds when I release you from your submission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she breathed, watching him with wide eyes. Her hardened nipples ached exquisitely against the cold granite of the countertop, even through the thin fabric of her tank top.

He paced back around her, admiring the visual of her splayed out and waiting. For long moments, he made no motion, then finally, he reached out and drew a slow finger through her furrow in a feather-light caress.

Persephone gasped audibly at the unexpected touch, instinctively trying to push backward into it.

He kept the touch light, moving backwards each time she tried to gain purchase on it. "You will submit to every touch I choose to give you, whether teasing or no. There are times I will allow you to writhe, begging with your body. There are times I will instruct you to be still. You will follow those commands."

"Yes, Your Majesty," she panted.

"You are doing very well," he murmured. "I think you've earned a reward. Enjoy this pleasure but you may not orgasm." He pressed two fingers on to her clit, rubbing firmly.

Persephone cried out wordlessly at the relief that rushed through her tortured sex at his touch. Unsure whether she was allowed to move, she remained still, forehead pressed against the countertop, breath coming in heaving gasps.

"Very good. If I wish you to be still, I will instruct so, but it is better to be still than move without permission if you are unsure. I'm not restricting your movements this time, little goddess, save for that bit of leather around your wrists. Writhe as much as you like. Let me see you want."

Persephone let out a husky groan as she ground herself against his fingers, rolling her hips into his touch, encouraging him to stroke her.

Hades stroked her firmly, building her higher, watching closely for signs of how her arousal built.

She found her rhythm and threw her head back in pleasure, rubbing her clit across the pads of his fingers. "Ah!" she cried.

Hades stilled his fingers suddenly against her, hand sliding up her lower back under her tank top to knead at the skin. "You will learn quickly that your pleasure is mine, to give as I see fit. Or..." He pulled his hand away. "To withhold."

Persephone lurched in shock as the pleasing fingers disappeared, panting, mouth hanging open. She pressed her forehead hard against the countertop and growled, quivering.

Hades chuckled, rubbing at her back. "It's fortunate for you that I like your little displays of temper showing your lust. There are many who would not tolerate it." His kneading touch slipped to her ass cheeks and he cupped one in each large hand. "We shall not get into pain tonight, little goddess. But I wish you to consider something. The sharp bite of a lash, or the sting of a hand, can sharpen any pleasure. Sometimes to dizzying heights. Tell me, do you think you might like to explore pain? Answer honestly and ask questions if you wish."

Persephone fiercely wrangled her scattered wits into some semblance of order so she could understand the question and answer it. She took a deep breath. "What-" she faltered. "What would it be like?"

"It would hurt, certainly. But there is pleasure and satisfaction in the giving over of yourself to another like that. In addition," he rubbed at her ass. "There is a point in the absorption of pain where the headspace of the submissive alters, becomes trance-like. It's a...unique experience."

"I-I think I might like to try it," she said breathlessly.

He growled. "Your openness to new experiences pleases me." His hands left her ass. "Soon, I will introduce you to pain. Small tastes, enough to build and whet the appetite. Then, when you hunger for it, you will ask me to take your submission so that I may give you pain."

Persephone didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until she exhaled in a whoosh.  _ Fates _ ! "Yes, Your Majesty," she whispered.

He watched her, considering. "Would you like a taste now, little goddess? You have full permission to decline this. There will be no repercussions if you say no."

She shuddered. "Perhaps a-a small taste, Your Majesty."

He nodded. "A small taste. Two swats from my hand and then, if you have liked it, you will ask for another."

He stood beside her ass, rubbing one hand gently over her lower back. With no warning, he arced his other hand down and delivered at stinging swat to one cheek. Instantly, he brought his hand back up again and swatted the other.

Persephone gasped at the first smack, then emitted a sharp "Ah!" at the second. The hum between her thighs intensified and she breathed, "May I please have another, Your Majesty?"

Hades growled roughly, laying one more hard smack directly across both cheeks.

"AH!" she cried louder. "Oh!  _ Oh _ ..." She took a deep breath, trying to understand this new thing she'd just discovered about herself.

Hades rubbed her back soothingly. "There is no shame in enjoying this, little goddess. Realizing you enjoy pain does not mean that you are any different than you were before, nor does enjoying dealing it mean I love you any less. It is a need like any other."

Persephone trembled. "Yes, Your Majesty."

He straightened. "I think an eager submissive such as yourself deserves another reward." His fingers delved into her folds once more, this time sliding first one, then a second finger into her wet channel.

She moaned, low and feral, rocking her hips eagerly as he worked the fingers in her slowly, flexing them apart to lightly stretch her sheath.

Persephone pulled against her bonds, desperate for more.

Hades hilted his fingers in her. "So wet. So needy," he murmured, "How the lust must be boiling in your veins right now. But you still must hold back. Must keep control over that teetering edge of climax, until given permission to topple over..."

Persephone groaned. "Please, Your Majesty!" she begged.

"In good time, little flower. I have one last lesson to impart." He withdrew his fingers.

Persephone shuddered at the loss of stimulation and lowered her head, resigned.

"Please teach me, Your Majesty," she said hoarsely.

"Restraint is more than your hands. There are times I may tie your feet as well," he said, as he ran a firm grip down her stretched out legs. "Times I may restrain your entire body in rope and pleasure you until you beg." He squeezed her calves and ran them back up her legs. "I might put nipple clamps or a clit clip on you or a vibrator in you and you will go to work like that."

Persephone moaned, shuddering, a gush of arousal seeping between her swollen lips.

"So many possibilities and variations," he murmured, pacing slowly around her, stripping methodically until he stood in front of her, naked, his erection hard and prominent. "Do you see what your obedience and discipline has done to me, little goddess?"

Persephone looked at him hungrily, taking in every inch of bare flesh she could see from her bound position. "I see it, Your Majesty," she said, voice husky with desire.

Hades cupped her chin gently in one hand, bending to look her in the eye. "It pleases me to see your submission. It pleases me to see discipline and obedience. I do not wish to have this supplant every aspect of our intimate life, but..." He exhaled heavily. "I would very much like to have your submission regularly."

"I will happily give it, Your Majesty," she breathed.

"Very good, little goddess." He murmured approvingly. "Very good." He stood up straight and asked, "Would you like to have me in you?"

Her eyes went wide and she nodded frantically. "Oh! Yes, yes, please!"

He curled his hand around his shaft, lifting it as though offering to her.

" _ Beg _ "

She trembled with want. "Oh, please, Your Majesty, please let me feel you inside me. I need you. Please!"

Hades hissed in an appreciative breath. "Well done. Because you have pleased me so much, little flower, it pleases me to grant your request." He moved behind her once more. "Though it will not always be so simple to gain your desires." He pressed close behind her, angling the tip of his cock against her entrance. "Do not come," he whispered, and plunged.

Persephone cried out in relief as she felt him slide into her twitching channel, slaking the ache that had been building there since they started this game. She gulped air, fighting to tamp down her rapidly spiraling arousal, determined to wait until she was given permission, to please him and make him proud of her.

Hades chuckled. "You're so wet. I think you must like the idea of these games. I think you must like the idea of bending to my whims. I shall have to think of games for us." He drew back, nearly leaving her, before pounding back in.

She lurched forward and grunted at the force of his thrust. Adjusting her footing, she started pushing back into him as he struck home, gasping aloud each time he filled her.

Hades grasped her hips and lifted her until the tips of her toes left the floor, pounding into her in earnest. "You are mine like this, little flower. Helpless if I wish it."

Persephone lay, pinned between her bonds and his pounding cock, keening cries echoing through the kitchen. The struggle to fight down her orgasm faded as she gave in to sensation. She felt like she was floating, nothing but pleasure washing over her.

He bent to whisper in her ear. "Once only... come."

Her climax took her immediately. Back bowing, her sheath clamped down on him as a primal scream tore from her throat. She seized and shuddered for long moments, then collapsed, twitching and gasping.

"The reward of pleasure after deprivation. Sensual surrender to the command of another." He murmured, filling her over and over through her spasms. "Pleasing the one to whom you have surrendered... Once more. Come again."

Persephone obeyed. Another orgasm tore through her. Her mouth opened in a soundless cry this time, the climax somehow more intense, ending in a sobbing grunt as she fell limp.

Hades stroked her back as he moved in her gently. "Obedience is rewarded. As I said, I will never leave you wanting, short of punishment. Now, little goddess. Come again. Do not hold back. Come as much, as hard and as long as you need."

She whimpered, weakly pushing her hips back toward him. "Please?" she mumbled.

"Please what? You may ask for what you need. Beg for it if you truly need it."

"Please, Your Majesty, I need you to fuck me hard again, like you did before," she begged hoarsely, "Please!"

Wordlessly, he pulled back and shoved hard into her. Again and again, he pounded into her limp body.

Her orgasm started again on the first thrust. She let go all her inhibitions, wave after wave undulated through her loins, she clenched down harder than she even knew was possible. She rode out the pleasure he gave her, that he allowed her to have. She came for him, and him only.

Hades kept up the fierce pace, intent on wringing every drop of pleasure her body had to give her.

She clamped down on him with a wail one last time, and her body finally gave out. She collapsed, limp and gasping, eyes closed, legs twitching.

As she fell limp, Hades slowed, gentling his pace until he stopped and slipped from her, still hard. He moved quietly around the island and knelt by where her hands were secured.

Persephone whimpered quietly as she felt him leave her. Eyes closed, she was vaguely aware that he was moving but didn't know where until she felt him tugging on her bonds.

Hades unhooked the loop of his belt from the drawer handle and freed her hands, discarding the circle of leather to the floor. "Don't move yet," he said quietly, gently.

Persephone's knees buckled, and she had to grasp the edge of the countertop to stay on her feet. Her toes ached from standing on them for so long and she sank down onto her soles with a sigh.

He moved around behind her once more, gently scooping her off the counter, supporting her weight as he brought her to her feet, then lifting her with an arm around her back and one behind her knees. He spoke quietly as he carried her to the sitting room next to the kitchen, "After a game comes the release of submission and aftercare. It is the responsibility of the Dom to see to it that their sub is taken care of." He sank down into the chaise lounge, cradling her close. "I release your submission, sweetness."

Persephone rested her head on his chest, aching and sore and replete with pleasure. She brought a trembling hand up to his face. "D-did you," she cleared her throat. "Did you finish?" she whispered.

He shook his head. "I did not. For very specific reasons." He rested his forehead against hers. "This was about you and your introduction to these games. I wished to place all my focus on that. I wanted no distractions from what you were experiencing. As well..." He gave her an almost shy, crooked smile. "I was hoping that you might consent to let me love you more gently after you recovered a bit. To remind you that my desire for you is not all submission and brutality."

She nuzzled his neck. "I would like that," she murmured. "Hades, what's aftercare?"

"It can take different forms, depending on the needs of the moment and the preferences of the people involved," he whispered, stroking her hair. "It can be as simple as what we are doing now or curling up together to watch a movie. For more intense play, wound or bruise care could be needed. The goal is to alleviate any pain the sub might be feeling, and remind them they are loved." He raised her face with a gentle touch under her chin. "You know that I do love you so?"

She smiled at him tenderly. "I don't mind hearing it again," she said.

Hades kissed her lips, whispering against them, "I love you." He trailed kisses off her lips, over her cheek and along her jaw, interspersing each caress of his lips with the phrase in another language.

Persephone tilted her head back and sighed. "Hades," she murmured.

He nuzzled against her neck. "Are you in pain, love?"

"My feet hurt," she whispered. "Would you mind rubbing them?"

"Of course not, sweetness." He shifted, settling her against the arm of the chaise and moving down to her feet. He grimaced slightly as his unattended erection bobbed in the air and lifted one of her feet, rubbing small circles across the sole.

Persephone sank boneless into the chaise and groaned as Hades's large, strong hands massaged away the ache.

Hades grinned at her noise of pleasure and set about massaging her foot thoroughly. As he finished the one, he lifted the other and began giving it the same treatment.

"Gods, that feels good," she murmured. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Hades," she said quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"Will you make love to me?"

"Of course I will," he said with a sweet smile, setting down her foot. "You aren't too sore?"

She shook her head with a smile. "No, I'm alright. I want you so much."

"How do you want me, sweetness? On top? From behind? Riding me?"

"On top, please."

Hades moved over her, bracing on hands and knees. "Whatever you wish, love," he said with a tender smile.

Persephone spread her legs and ran her fingers through his hair.

Hades lowered his hips and pressed slowly into her, groaning as he felt the stretch of her body around him once more.

She groaned in unison with him, feeling the delicious ache as he slid into her again.

He hilted in her and settled onto her body, his weight pressing her deliciously into the cushions. As big as he was, she had never felt overwhelmed or threatened when they made love like this. Feeling his body weight on top of her was an arousing comfort. She knew that he would never hurt her and it took her breath away to be the center of his so carefully devoted attention.

"Remember, love," he whispered hoarsely, tucking her hair behind her ear, "those games do not mean I love you less, or value you less." He began to move in her slowly. "Nor does arousal to pain mean anything other than a need you didn't suspect." He thrust firmly. "It would be my honor and pleasure to help you explore those needs."

She nodded, eyes closed as she arched in pleasure, the thrust sparking arousal in her tired body. "I very much want to explore them with you," she murmured.

He began another slow withdrawal and paused, panting, as his hips bucked, uncoordinated. “Oh, fuck.” His hips stuttered slightly as he began a tentative rhythm. “I don’t think I’m going to be able to last too long, sweetness,” he rasped. “Holding off earlier took too much. I want to make you come again and again, but...” Hades gave a low cry as he plunged back into her, lower lip caught between his teeth.   


Her sheath quivered at the thought of him suppressing his need to please her, to teach her. He’d focused so much on introducing her to this side of herself she’d never suspected and now he was trying to focus on her again. She reached up and cupped his face, easing his bitten lip and the strain in his brows.

"You don't need to make me come, love. I want  _ you _ to come for  _ me _ ."

He swallowed hard at her loving words and kissed her deeply, making a soft, needy noise against her lips, as though the permission had proved too much for him. A long, low groan escaped him as he bucked again, hardly managing to pull back before he was thrusting once more. Persephone purred words of love and encouragement to him as he cried out, burying his face against the side of her neck and she felt his release, his cock thickening and twitching inside her. Despite her tiredness, the sight of him coming undone after he had done so much for her triggered a small climax that ricocheted through her core. Persephone drew her knees up, cradling him as they trembled and gasped together.

They lay quietly for a time as racing hearts slowed and sated bodies relaxed. After long moments, Hades lifted his head and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered.

"You are?" 

He nodded slowly, "Such openness to new ideas. I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, but I'll spend the rest of my existence trying to be worthy."

Persephone drew his head down to rest on her bosom, stroking his hair tenderly. “You were yourself,” she murmured. “That’s all you needed to do.”

Hades nodded against her chest, yawning slightly, his large frame going limp with relaxation. “It’s all a scoundrel trick, you see,” he quipped, his voice slurred sleepily. “Snared you with orgasms before you knew what was up.” A soft snore followed his words.

Persephone giggled softly, careful not to jostle him and draped her arms over his back. Her body was fatigued and her mind was foggy with satiation and release, and she drifted off to sleep in his embrace as muddled thoughts swirled of the possibilities that had he had opened up to her.


End file.
